A Second Heartbeat
by SomeoneD
Summary: Songfic & Oneshot. I really cant do summaries, but needless to say it's about Phineas & Isabella, before you read. Reviews would be nice, but if you dont... I guess that's fine too. K


_**The Enemy**_

Songfic – due warning here.  
Song is: "Avenged Sevenfold – Second Heartbeat"

_We keep writing, talking and planning, but everything's changing,  
We all know what to do but no one does it_

Phineas sighed. It had been two months since Isabella had left Danville, moving with her family to what they hoped were greener pastures. Now, even when he was sitting in his garden, Ferb laying beside him, he still felt empty. He looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the purple, trying desperately in vain to find it.

_Now this time has passed and full of regret  
Two in my heart have left me a while, I stand alone_

He sighed, realizing he wouldn't see the purple again. He looked at Ferb, noticing his seemingly content look. Ferb had recently hit it off with Gretchen, although he didn't press for details. After Isabella had left, Ferb became very... hostile, towards him. After confronting him about his hostility, Ferb told Phineas everything about Isabella's feelings. After this, he became sullen and quiet.

_When they get back, it won't be the same  
It wont be the same_

Phineas just wanted to see Isabella again. No matter what he had to do to do it. He pushed himself up, with a vigor he had never seen in him before, as well as an enthusiasm that was thought to be lost when Isabella had left. "_Ferb... _I know what I'm doing today." Before he could say anything else, Ferb spoke up. "Your going to find Isabella, aren't you?" Phineas simply nodded in the affirmative. "Then I want to help." Phineas smiled, before pulling Ferb off the ground. They had work to do.

_My life, you've always been there  
Now you're gone and my heads spinning_

Phineas and Ferb had almost finished. A small plane, with an engine borrowed from their parents car. Luckily, they were out on a picnic. With any luck, they wouldn't miss it. Before leaving, they went to speak to Candace. She was laying there, sprawled on the couch, laptop in hand. She was typing furiously – "obviously in a conversation with Jeremy", Ferb noted. Phineas called for her attention.

"What do you want?" She looked up, irritated. Phineas wanted to be quick, so he just came out with it. "We're going to New York._" _ Before Candace could join in with her "You are so busted!" line, Ferb cut across. "And we don't care if you bust us. We're going for Isabella, no more, no less." After Candace heard this, her attitude completely changed.

"Your... what?" Her face was half in shock, and half flushed. "We're going to New York so Phineas can see Isabella again." Ferb spoke with the calmness and tone of voice which had punctuated many silences. "...If Mom & Dad get home, I'll try and cover for you." Phineas let out a gasp. "Aren't you going to try to bust us?" Candace smiled, before sitting up. "Not this time."

_Left the childhood, left the memories, left the good times in the past  
Moving on your time has run out_

Phineas watched as the houses became gradually smaller, shrinking in size until they were as insignificant as ants. Ferb was sitting in front of him, wearing his outfit he had warn almost every time they had done something flight-related – watching him fly the ship reminded him of the time they built a giant airplane. "Hey, Ferb." Ferb just adjusted his course, before looking at Phineas. "What did we build that giant plane we made out of, again?" Ferb chuckled. "You mean the Paper Pelican? We used Paper Machè, remember?" Phineas smiled. How could he forget?

He watched as the houses below gave way to fields of greens and browns. Noticing how they all seem to blend into one pattern, he moved his attention back towards his current plan. They had written it roughly on a piece of paper, which Phineas still held in his hand.

**1: Get to New York City, and find Isabella.**

**2a: Tell Isabella about Phineas' feelings. [Ferb]**

**2b: Convince Mrs. Garcia Shapiro to move back to Danville. [Phineas]**

**3: Get home in time.**

_Wishing the clock would stand still, the world can wait  
Wasting away once again, once lived as friends_

Ferb looked behind, checking on Phineas. He had fallen asleep, clutching the piece of paper they had both written close to his chest. "Heh." He continued to watch the flight, noticing the clouds. He sympathized with Phineas, in a way. It had taken Gretchen several years to finally admit to liking Ferb, and Ferb even longer to reciprocate. But when they both knew each others feelings, they couldn't be happier. Ferb didn't want Phineas to be unhappy the rest of his life – he deserved happiness more than anyone, giving it to more people than Ferb has said "Hello" to.

He finds his foot meeting the accelerator, without conscious control. The plane speeds up, with the fuel meter dropping faster. Ferb didn't notice though – what he did notice was the giant buildings he could see. "Hey, Phineas!" Phineas stirred, rising rapidly. "What?!" Ferb felt a grin cross his face. "Look around." Phineas leaned over the side. Below them was Times Square, with it's hustle and bustle seeming insignificant, but still important. Ferb continued on. "We're here."

_As time passes by, regrets for the rest of my life  
The ones who I confide were gone in the black of the night_

The plane began to drop. Ferb quickly checked the fuel indicator, noticing it was on critical levels. "Phineas! We're outta fuel!" Phineas gasped, and quickly prayed to a person he had never seen before – having died before his birth.

"Dad. Get us out of this alive... please."

Isabella was sitting in one of the top floors of the high-rise apartment building she had moved into. Her mother, Vivian, was busy cooking their dinner for the night. She noticed a red blur rush by her window, and quickly stuck her head out to catch a glimpse of what it was. She never expected to see what she saw in that plane.

Two tufts of Red and Green hair.

_Never will I forget you, and all the memories past  
So rarely I get to see your face  
Growing I looked to you in guidance  
We knew that time would kill us, but you're still so close to me _

Ferb had an idea. "Phineas! You see that river?!" Phineas quickly looked over the side, seeing the wide river, growing wider as they lost height. "Yeah!" Ferb quickly rose out of his seat. "Grab that paper, and JUMP!" Leaping over the side as he said this, he left Phineas alone in the now-alight plane. "Here goes nothing..." Phineas climbed out of his chair, before jumping off the side.

Down on the ground, Isabella was following the blur's direction. Her bike's pedals were pounding furiously, with her dodging every person on the sidewalk with incredible ease, her lack of skill compensated for by worry and excitement. Having caught up in the river, she saw two people drying on the riverside.

She couldn't believe it.

_To me you were my life  
To me you were my soul companion_

Phineas was trying to dry off slightly. His flight gear, coupled with the water, had done a good job of cushioning his landing. Removing it, to reveal his trademark clothes underneath, he began to think. "So Ferb, number 3 might be a bit harder than before, huh?" Ferb just chuckled, before going silent. Phineas looked over to him, wondering why he stopped, before his gaze froze.

"Are you alright?" It was Isabella, looking as good (if not better) than she had done all of those years ago. Phineas simply smiled, before issuing a response. "I am, now." Isabella blushed slightly. Could he have feelings for her? She pushed this thought out of her mind. They probably came to see how she was doing. Smiling at the fact she might get to spend time with Phineas none-the-less, Ferb walked over to her. "Isabella, may I talk to you?" Isabella consented, before moving off with Ferb. Phineas began to walk towards the town center, hoping the map he had was accurate. Within seconds, he was running, sprinting, in an attempt to shorten the time he had to wait.

_Now you are so far away  
Nothing can take away the time and the memories we had_

"Really?" Isabella's eyes were opened with shock. Ferb had just told her, in a nutshell, how Phineas had been feeling since she left, and since he had told him about her feelings. "So... he _likes me?" _Isabella said this with shock giving her a more quivering sound. "Yep..." She blushed, before smiling profusely. "Where did he go, anyway?" Ferb just tapped the side of his nose, before mentioning that he was her house. "What? Why!" Ferb just walked in what he hoped was the right direction, before Isabella pulled him. "It's this way." Ferb then simply shrugged, before following Isabella.

The map had held true. He was standing in front of Vivian Shapiro, and not knowing what to say, merely asked if he could come in. "Why of course, of course!" was her reaction to this, quickly ushering him in. He noticed how the house was – clean, metropolitan, and extremely Grey, a far cry from what their house used to be like.

_Come back - to the days when we were young  
Come back - to the days when nothing mattered  
to the days when nothing mattered_

Phineas had just asked Vivian what she would say about returning. "It depends." Phineas' almost happy expression dropped slightly. "It all depends on what Isa says about it." His look dropped further. He was certain she would not want to return, and that all hope was lost. "Please, Phineas, make yourself comfortable. I'll just call Isa now." She walked out of the room, seemingly to call Isabella.

Isabella's phone rang. Feeling it's rhythmic buzz, she pulled it out before placing it to her ear. "Hello, Mom." Her voice was still light with excitement, giving it an airy tone. "You'd best come home Isa, there's someone to see you... and a question I need to ask." Isabella's face turned to one of shock, before regaining her composure and answering. "I'll be there as soon as I can!" She closed the call, grabbing Ferb's arm as she did. "Come on, let's go!"

_And I feel time passes by, regrets for the rest of my life,  
The ones who I confide were gone in the black of the night_

_And I feel time passes by, regrets for the rest of my life,  
The ones who I confide were gone in the black of the night!_

Isabella opened her door with far more force than Ferb was used to her showing, almost blowing it off it's hinges. She walked into the living room, with the wide window showing her the skyscraper that was there not 20 meters away. "Isa, darling, please sit down." She chose to sit next to Phineas, moving towards him as she did. Ferb just gave him the thumbs up.

"Isa. ..." Vivian didn't know how to say it, but quickly swallowed her pride and said it. "Do you want to move back to Danville?" Isabella's answer was almost instantaneous. "Yes, yes, YES!" Ferb and Phineas caught each other's eye, smiling gleefully. They had succeeded in bringing happiness, and Isabella, back home.

_Two months onward..._

Phineas was sitting under his tree once again, with a smile across his face, rather than the look he had been wearing a while ago. They had yet to decide on the big plan for the day, but whatever they decided on, it would be the most fun day they've ever had.

"Hey, Phineas."

Isabella had walked into the garden, her manner not changing since the last time she had properly done it, over a year ago. "Hey, Isabella. How you doing?" She smiled. "I'm fine, Phineas. Well... I am now I'm home, anyway." She sat next to him, hugging him as they did. "So, what cha doin'?" Phineas shrugged, but didn't manage to correctly, forcing him to add some words to the action. "We don't know yet." Isabella simply smiled. "You'll think of something."

Phineas had taken the next step of asking her out on a date, a fact which Linda and Lawrence had been quickly to announce their joy about.

His feelings for Isabella were like a heartbeat.  
_A second heartbeat._

AN: Hey, quick little song-fic I whipped up. Considering it's my first, and that I'm a still a new fic writer in general, I'd like some criticism, if you please.

I hope you enjoy it, and tell me how I could improve too – especially with the handling of the song.

~ _SomeoneD_


End file.
